Chaos Theory
by FlowerPot21
Summary: A little vignette; Warrick and Sara discuss the things that brought them together. Happier than my first WS story. Thanks for all the great reviews for my other stories!


Chaos Theory

Warrick and Sara were curled up on the couch watching the beginning of "Jurassic Park". Sara was watching intently while munching on some popcorn. 

There was one particular part where Jeff Goldblum's character explained the theory of chaos and how it pertained to dinosaurs and fooling with nature. A thought entered Warrick's mind as she looked down upon Sara, who was way too interested in the movie.

"Hey Sara?" Warrick inquired.

"What?" She asked, rather irritated. "Make it quick, I'm in to this movie."

"You know all that stuff that guy was saying about the chaos theory?" 

"Yeah," she said, sitting up off of his shoulder to face him.

"Well, I think that by us being together, that we proved it," Warrick said.

"How so?" Sara asked, always interested in a good scientific discussion.

"Well, our own chaos happened when Holly Gribbs joined CSI," Warrick explained. "Holly joins CSI, and let's say that at about the exact same hour, a B&E occurs, then right after that, I go see the judge, then Holly and I go to a house invasion, she gets shot, then you are called on the exact same day and you book a flight an hour later, and boom, here we are."

"Hmm," Sara mumbled. "Good theory Mr. Brown, but not entirely correct."

"Alright, you give it a try," Warrick said with a smirk.

"Okay, the minute Holly joins CSI, something happens, like a shift in emotions," Sara said. "While I was in Frisco, I was feeling that there was something missing, then boom, all of a sudden, I start feeling optimistic," Sara explained. "Then, another shift happens. I don't know, it's some kind of time shift where suddenly you do something other than you were supposed to do at a certain time. For instance, instead of Grissom calling you to ask you about Holly, he calls me to ask if I was interested in joining his team, then instead of you receiving a call from Grissom at the time when you and Holly were at the scene, you call the judge and tell him you're going to repay him the money you owed. Then, at the hour Holly got shot, was the same hour you reported to the judge and the hour that my plane took off heading for here."

"Good so far," Warrick said.

"Okay," Sara paused, taking a breath before starting again. "Then, I check in at a hotel at the hour that Holly died, which was when Grissom drove up to my hotel to throw dummies off the roof about eight hours after a man was thrown off the balcony from his room at the time when I was trying to decide to pack my things and leave everything I knew. Now, I believe that another shift happened, and people were not at the right places at the right time and for good reason I might add," Sara stopped and took a sip of her water.

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" Warrick asked with a chuckle.

"Nope," Sara said, pushing some hair from her face. "Now, you didn't go back to the lab because you knew that you would be in trouble about not being at the scene with Holly, so you went to a diner at about the same time I went to the lab after you found out that I was here, and I met Catherine and Greg instead of you and Nick first. Then, as you were about to leave, I came in looking for you, and then the rest is history." 

Sara leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"That was cool," Warrick complimented. "But, why don't we just say that it was destiny and leave it at that?" 

"Spoil all my fun why don't you?" Sara chuckled as she leaned in for another kiss. "Besides, we're scientists, we're supposed to believe that everything is possible and has a scientific explanation."

"Sara, sometimes you just have to accept that some things were meant to be," Warrick said.

"Yeah, and I do," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder again. "But you know that I just couldn't resist a scientific discussion."

"Mmhm," Warrick agreed. 

Sara went back to watching the movie. She was satisfied with her own explanation of how they met up with each other in the first place. She smiled as Warrick put a hand to her enlarged belly and felt the baby kick around.

"What's your take on this chaos?" Warrick asked as he rubbed her belly.

"Um, it was more an act that involved chaotic positions than it was actual chaos," Sara explained.

"Ah," Warrick said in understanding.

"Well, chaos or no chaos, I'm glad that we're together now," Sara said, snuggling close to him while eating popcorn. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Warrick said.


End file.
